Flow of the Mind
by Miss Lilianae
Summary: Class 3-E are the dropouts and failures of middle school society, but when a new teacher and student arrive they begin to change and better themselves. Follow the adventure of these students as they experience a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity: The Assassination Classroom!
1. Class 3-E

Flow of the Mind  
Chapter 1: Class 3-E

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters involved except Guardian T. Tsunami and Guardian W. Water

A bright sunny day at the mountainside campus of Kunugigaoka Middle School. Class 3-E was walking toward their classroom with their heads hung low and their spirts dampened. They had received notice their teacher was being replaced and they weren't expecting much from this new teacher. They entered their room and took their seats, waiting for the bell to begin class. After a few minutes the door slid open, but they didn't expect what came through: A large, yellow, tentacled monster wearing a teacher's robe entered the room. He slithered up behind the front desk with an ever present smile on his face.

"Well hello there students," it said happily, its mouth never moving.

"Uh… hello," The class responded.

"I'm going to be your teacher for the next year, isn't it exciting?" he asked.

The class was offput by this, but soon enough a group of men in suits wearing sunglasses entered the room and took up positions on either side of the creature, the last one to enter was a man with black, spiky hair. He stood just to the left of the monster and cleared his throat.

"My name is Karasuma, I'm here on orders from the government to help explain the situation to you all," when everyone remained silent he continued. "As you can see, this creature wants to be your teacher. We're not sure why, or how he came to be, but all we know is that we can't kill him, and his only request was to be your homeroom teacher… and it was either that or-"

"Or I blow up the earth!" The monster interrupted.

The class was stunned at this declaration.

"Yes, so, we agreed to his demands so long as he promised not to harm any of you students, and in the meantime we'll try to find a way to destroy him,"

One student spoke up, a young boy with light blue hair "Excuse me Mr. Karasuma, but I have a question,"

"Yes, go ahead,"

"Why us?"

"We're still trying to figure that out, but, in the meantime, to help expose any potential weaknesses this thing has, we'll be asking you to try and kill him,"

The class was surprised at this announcement.

"Us? Kill him? Even the freakin' government couldn't do it, what makes you think a bunch of drop out losers could?" A broad-shouldered young man with brown and yellow hair in the back asked.

The atmosphere of the room dropped after he finished, the class silently agreed with him.

"Actually we thought of that," Karasuma said as he nodded toward the door.

The door slid open once again and a young woman entered. She was wearing the gray uniform of the Kunugigaoka school, she had dark blue eyes and matching hair that came down to mid back. She looked over the class before lowering her head. Behind her came a woman wearing a suit similar to the government officials who looked to be an older version of her.

"Hello class 3-E, allow me to thank you for taking in my apprentice at this crucial point in her training," She told them.

The kids murmured amongst themselves as she finished asking questions like "Apprentice?" and "Training?"

"Excuse me ma'am," The same student who'd raised his hand before was standing again.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by Apprentice and Training?" He asked.

She smiled, "Those are topics best answered by the one they relate to most," She gave a pat on the back of the young woman who opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to regret the decision as she closed it and continue to stare at the floor. The woman sighed.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm sure your apprentice will be up to snuff in no time," The monster told her.

"I trust you to keep your words on that, otherwise you'll have to answer to my superiors,"

The monster seemed a little phazed at that, but he quickly recovered.

"Well, if there's nothing else that needs to be addressed, I would like to take roll and get started," he lifted up an attendance book.

"No, nothing more from me. Do any of you kids have questions?" Karasuma asked them.

The room remained quiet, "Sounds like that's it then," he turned to the monster.

The blue haired woman cleared her throat and produced a green colored rubber knife from her jacket. "Shouldn't we mention these?"

"Oh, right, thank you," Karasuma took the knife by the blade and turned to the class. "This thing's genetic makeup is different from us humans, and through some testing we've been able to discover that normal blades and bullets don't work, as such, the government has developed a new material specifically designed to harm this creature,"

"How do we know those things even work?" The same boy who'd asked 'why them' earlier spoke up again.

"Allow me to demonstrate, Mr. Karasuma," The monster looked down at the government worker who nodded and quickly sliced him with the blade, however the monster had moved so he only lost the tip of a tentacle, it was so fast the class didn't even register the movement until the gust of wind hit them like a wave.

"As you can see class, the blade is able to remove my tentacles, does that provide enough evidence of its functionality?"

The class was silent as they stared in awe at the writhing piece of yellow tentacle.

"I wish you all luck in your endeavor, and if you ever need anything the government will try to provide it to you," Karasuma bent from the waist with the rest of the workers and the blue haired woman.

"Good luck," She smiled to her apprentice who nodded and took her seat.

The class then began as a bell chimed through the building.

"Hello again class, with that formality out of the way, I think it's time to begin our Assassination Classroom!"


	2. First Days

Flow of the Mind  
Chapter 2: First Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters involved except Guardian W. Water

Another day, another session of the assassination classroom.

Water opened her eyes and looked out the window of her apartment. She sighed before getting up and getting ready for class. She'd spent a week with Class 3-E in an attempt to get over her shyness and inability to work well under pressure. So far it had been difficult work and she hadn't made much progress, but today was another day.

Water grabbed her bag and her keys, locking the door behind her she made the two mile trek to class 3-E's school building. As she arrived she noticed that everyone seemed to be more downtrodden than usual. Her first instinct was to take her seat and keep to herself, but then she remembered why she'd been sent here in the first place.

"H-Hello everyone," She said with a smile.

Nagisa looked up and offered her a weak smile, "Hey Water, how are you?" he asked.

She stood close to his desk as they spoke "I-I'm alright, thank you… why is everyone so down today?"

Nagisa laughed nervously as he cast a glance at the rest of the class. "I think we're all finally getting used to the idea that we'll never be able to kill our teacher, and with that in mind we've just kind of given up,"

Water followed his gaze over the rest of the class, she frowned before sighing.

"Hey you two," A voice said to them.

The pair turned to the door to see Kayano enter,

"Hey Kayano," Nagisa said as she walked over.

"What's got everyone down in the dumps?" She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at the rest of their class.

"It's finally sinking in that we won't be able to kill our teacher, at least that's what Nagisa thinks," Water explained.

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense, how are we supposed to kill that thing anyway?" Kayano asked.

"I would offer to use my powers but unfortunately they've been sealed according to Guardian Law," Water gave a nervous chuckle as she said that.

"Yeah, I think your master thought that might make it too easy," Nagisa told her.

The trio heard a bell echo within the building and took their seats. A minute later everyone was quietly waiting as the door slid open and their teacher slithered into the room.

"Good morning class, how is everyone doing today?" He asked cheerfully.

"Good morning sir, we're doing fine thank you," the class recited.

"Good to hear! Today we'll be starting in on some difficult lessons so I want you all to pay special attention alright?"

The class nodded their agreement and the teacher began to take roll. A few hours later the class let out for lunch break, Nagisa, Kayano, Water, and another boy, Sugino, were sitting at the edge of the tree line as they ate their lunch.

"Any plans on taking down the teacher?" Sugino asked Nagisa.

"No, unfortunately he hasn't given us much to work with. I've been trying to note down any potential weaknesses but so far I haven't got much,"

Water was paying attention to the conversation with acute interest, she was here to help class 3-E and that was her only chance to return home, any opportunity was worth it in her opinion.

"Well, I've been thinking up my own idea," Sugino said with a grin.

"What's that?" Water asked.

"I've designed a special weapon that plays to my strengths," Sugino reached into his lunchbox and produced a baseball, but it was immediately noticeable as different than a normal baseball. Infused into the material were a number of anti-teacher BBs, weapons designed by the government that could actually inflict damage on their teacher.

"What were you planning to do with that?" Nagisa asked.

"I was thinking of throwing it at the teacher when he wasn't looking, if this hits him head on it's lights out," Sugino grinned as he saw the scene play out in his mind.

"Do you think it'll be fast enough?" Water asked.

"I'm sure it will be if I catch him by surprise, he may be able to move at Mach 5, but if I catch him with his pants down he won't stand a chance," Sugino seemed exceedingly confident in his skill and his plan.

Water seemed hesitant, _"Could it really be that easy?"_ she thought to herself.

The bell rang once again signaling everyone to return to class. Packing up their lunch and Sugino's secret weapon the children returned to the classroom and listened for the rest of the afternoon as their teacher lectured to them. After the dismissal bell the class went their separate ways, but Sugino, Nagisa, Kayano, and Water remained behind, hiding out in the treeline and waiting.

Nagisa had been taking notes of the Teacher's schedule and knew that every day after class he would relax in a small clearing near the school building and read magazines, Sugino took this opportunity to test his plan.

The group was observing the teacher from a distance as he giddily enjoyed his read, a small cone of ice cream held in one of his tentacles.

"It's now or never," Nagisa whispered to Sugino.

"Yeah…" Sugino stood from the bush they'd been hiding in and slowly closed the distance so there'd be less time for the Teacher to react.

He took up his pitching position, his weapon held in his right hand, delivering a fast motion throw the ball was sent flying as a blur toward the Teacher. Sugino grinned as it looked like it would connect with the back of the teacher's head, but then in a flash he was gone.

"What the?!" Sugino shouted in surprise.

"Nice try Sugino, but I'm afraid you'll have to be faster than that," The teacher's voice said to him from behind.

Sugino turned and saw the Teacher holding his weapon in a catching glove wrapped on one of his tentacles.

"How did you-"

"I heard you coming out of the bushes, and the wind coming off the ball was a dead giveaway of your plan," The teacher replied, "But I will give you an A for effort and creativity, good try playing to your strengths like that,"

He put a tentacle on Sugino's head as he said this.

"It wasn't good enough though, I didn't kill you," Sugino replied.

"No, but you started something I think. Students will hear about this and I think that'll pull everyone out of this slump you've all found yourselves in. Keep trying to think up new and creative ways to kill me alright, and maybe your fellow classmates will be more willing to help you next time," He addressed this last part to the trio still hiding in the bushes as he turned his head to face them.

They revealed themselves and chuckled nervously. After collecting his weapon from the Teacher Sugino and the rest were making their way home down the massive hill.

"Well that was a total flop," Sugino said disheartedly.

"Yeah, I think we'll need to do some more research on Him before we can come up with a good plan," Nagisa said in an attempt to console his friend.

"You know, I just realized something," Kayano added.

"What's that?" Water asked giving her a curious look.

"The Teacher doesn't have a name does he?"

The trio looked to each other before looking back at Kayano.

"No, I don't think he ever said his name" Water answered.

"Then what about we give him one?" Kayano said with a grin, "And I've got just the name,"

The trio waited expectantly for her proposal, "Korosensei!" She shouted giddily.

"Korosensei?" Water asked, unsure of the name.

Kayano nodded, "Yeah, it makes sense, Korosenai means unkillable right, and Sensei means teacher. Sensei and Senai are similar so if you just swap them out you get Korosensei,"

The group nodded as they heard her explanation.

"I suppose that makes sense," Water said after a minute of consideration.

"Alright! Korosensei it is!" Kayano said in a determined tone.

The group eventually reached the bottom of the hill and parted ways, Water gave herself a small smile as she returned to her apartment. Unlocking the door she dropped her bag in the doorway of her bedroom and flopped down onto the bed.

"Another day, another failed attempt to assassinate Korosensei," She said to herself before releasing a huge sigh.

"There's always tomorrow,"


End file.
